The Wind Waker: Fire Emblem
by Owyn-Sama
Summary: The Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem come together for The Wind Waker: Fire Emblem!...Yeah, not real good with summaries. Rated T for safety....may be bumped up later. MarthxRoy.
1. Outset Island

--

**Ch. 1**

_**Outset Island**_

In the southern part of the Great Sea lies a small island called Outset. It has a small population, but the inhabitants are very friendly and helpful. They live in harmony with the sea as well as the soil they have dwelled on for generations. Life on Outset was a paradise.

This island has a tradition that was started by the island's first humans to live there. It's a tradition that when a boy becomes of age to have a celebration in honor of him and of the hero of legends. Today, on a sunny March 29th, the islanders are celebrating the birthday of one of its children, a boy named Roy, who has finally come of age. The villagers are eager to start Roy's Birthday celebration.

But Roy cannot be found anywhere…

--

"…Tee hee."

Cerulean eyes opened to be met with the afternoon's bright sunlight. A young man of 16 with flame red hare sat up, scratching the back of his head. He glances over to ladder of the island's lookout. He could have sworn he heard someone laughing.

"Hey there, Roy!"

Rot turned to see a short boy with dark red -almost brown- hair with eyes equally as blue as his. The boy was hovering over him with a warm smile on his face.

"Why are you up here, big brother? The whole village is looking for you!"

Roy looked up at the boy with an annoyed look on his face. He stood and stretched then looked down at his younger brother. "Why do you think I'm up here, Owyn?" he lightly snapped while dusting off his shirt, "I don't want to go to that stupid party."

Owyn gave him a disappointed look and grabbed his arm. "But Roy…"

"Everyone is just going to make a big fuss about this 'coming of age' ceremony and embarrass me," Roy shook his brother off of him, "No thanks!"

Thant did not stop Owyn's pestering. The boy just grabbed Roy's arm again and began tug on it. "Aww, but Roy! There will be food! Lots and lots of food! You like food, don't you?"

"Fine, fine, I'll go! Just stop tugging my arm off!"

"Yay! I win!" Owyn whooped as he danced around his brother. Roy crossed his arms and huffed over to the ladder, mumbling and grumbling under his breath.

--

When he and Owyn arrived at the beach they were greeted with the warm welcome of the villagers, despite the fact that Roy had a sour expression on his features. Owyn held his wrist and pulled him towards the tables. "See, Roy? Everyone's here! And they have presents for you!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Roy! Have some fun!"

They were immediately met with some of their neighbors when they got to the nearest table. "Hey, Roy," Mr. Raven greeted with a smile.

Mr. Boyd, being a nosy person, decided to join in. "We were looking all over for ya! Where've ya been?"

Roy just kept quiet and held an annoyed expression. His neighbors just ignored it, or either they didn't notice it since they just kept talking to him. "So," Mr. Boyd walked to him and clapped him on the back, "to day you're a man, huh? Must be pretty exciting, huh? Roy shrugged.

Mr. Raven took a sip of his lemonade then joked, "Yeah, next thing we know, you'll be married and have kids, heh." The two older men and Owyn laughed while the older redhead continued his annoyed silence, that's when Owyn stopped laughing to add, "Oh, Roy's to shy. He's probably never talked to a girl, tee hee!" Roy's face became pink and glared at the three laughing males.

"That's not true, you little –"

"Roy, were you off napping again?" a kind old voice interrupted his angry insult. He and Owyn turned around to see their short grandmother gently smiling up t them. "You're so predictable, Roy."

"Grandma…"

"You need more of Granny's Soup, Roy, to make you strong and healthy," she took his hand.

"Aww, Grandma-"Again he was cut off by his grandmother, who gave him a soft slap on the wrist and a 'tisk tisk' sound. "Now, look at you! You're clothes are all wrinkled. What a mess!"

Owyn snickered behind him "Grandma, I'm old enough to-"and, again, the old woman interrupted him with a shush and guided him to the table.

"Roy, come open your presents now. Everyone's been waiting! Sit down, sit down!" Roy obeyed his grandma ad say at the head of the table where she had pulled out a chair for him. When he got settled into the chair Lilina, an old friend of his, cane right up and thrust a present in his face. "Open mine first, Roy! I'm sure you'll love it!" She gave him a flirty smile.

Roy ripped the red and purple paper off and took off the lid of the box. HE reached into the box and pulled out a red headband and a matching red sash. "Err…Wow, Lilina…a headband and a sash." She smiled even wider and put her hands on her hips. "I made them myself! Just for you"

Roy put the pieces of cloth back in the box and pushed them to the side. He reached out to get another present when Owyn ran up next to him with his hands behind his back, a cheery smile was on his face.

"Big Brother, open mine next please? Roy gave him a surprised look.

"Aw, Owyn…You didn't have to get me anything." The younger brother just shook his head and made a pleading expression. "Please just close your eyes? Just for a second?"

Roy gently smiled and shut his eyes. Owyn gave an excited squeak and moved his hands from his back to place his gift in Roy's hands. "Ta-da! Now, open your eyes, big brother!" The teen obeyed and opened his blue eyes to see a bright red and gold telescope with seagulls painted on it in his hands. He raised his head and looked at his brother with astonishment in his eyes. "Owyn…this is your telescope! I can't-"

The young boy shushed him and grinned. "You can borrow it for a little while. You just have to promise to give it back, ok?" He rocked back and forth on hid feet while replacing his hand behind his back. Roy smiled again.

"Thanks, Owyn."

He set the telescope down carefully and continued to open his gifts. When all but one preset was left, his grandmother came up behind him and placed a large yellow box in front of him then rested her wrinkled hands on his shoulders. "Now, time for my present."

Roy's eyes lighted up as he grabbed it excitedly. "Alright, this should be cool!" He tore into the box in top speed; paper flying everywhere.

"I hope it fits…"

Roy ripped off the lid of the box and snatched out what was in the box. When he lifted it out he held it in front of his face. "Grandma, you made me a dress!?" he exclaimed in horror. The old woman smacked him on the head. "Roy. It's not a dress, it's a tunic!" Roy rubbed his head and looked into the box to see if there was anymore, only to see more pieces of clothing to go with the red and silver…thing.

He groaned. "It looks like a dress to me…"

His grandmother shot daggers at him, but said in a sweet voice, "Now, you silly boy, go try it on!" The redhead groaned again and Owyn laughed.

"But, I'm hungry!

"Please, Roy, for me? I want to see how handsome you look in it! Oh, and don't forget the headband and sash that Lilina made for you!" Roy sighed and gave in. He stomped back to their home on the beach, mumbling under his breath.

"Yep…I knew this wasn't going to be good…"

--

Yeah, I re-did the opening.

Note: Roy's now 16 and Owyn is 7.


	2. To Save A Brother

**Ch. 2**

_**To Save A Brother**_

"What a cruddy birthday this turned out to be…"

Roy stood on the edge of the island's cliff. The southern wind whipped around him, blowing his red hair into his face. True to his words, he had gone to change into his new outfit on his grandmother's commands. Clad in a sea of reds, golds, and grays, he had walked out his house only to have the women of the island to swarm up to him and the men telling him how 'manly' he looked. He had managed to escape the ongoing party and sought refuge on the cliff.

Roy stared at the glistening sea and sighed. "When will everyone stop treating me like a child?" he questioned himself, "I'm a man now! I'll be stuck on this island forever and die of boredom…"

"Pretty shabby gifts this year, if I do say so myself."

Roy spun around when he heard the voice behind him. He relaxed when he saw Orca, the island's elder. "Orca…"

The old man smiled lightly. "I wanted to give you your gift when your grandmother wasn't around. I don't think she would approve of it, either way."

"What is it?" Roy asked with an uninterested tone.

Orca's expression grew serious as he answered, "Back in the olden days, when boys reached your age they were considered men, they would begin their sword training. But, we have been at peace for so long that the old ways are being forgotten, especially by people like your grandmother, who refuses to prepare for the worst."

Orca paused to hand an elongated item wrapped in leather to the red-head. Roy took it and removed the wrappings. The glint of the sun's rays reflected off the metal of a sword. Roy held it in his hands delicately and was speechless.

"We must always be ready to defend our selves, so please accept this sword." The old man's voce snapped Roy out of his trance-like state and he looked up at Orca's face. "This is my gift to you."

Roy continued to stare at him, then said slowly, "Wow…really?' Orca gave a curt nod in response. He came up and clapped his hand to Roy's shoulder. "There aren't any young men that I have seen with as much cunning and strength as you, Roy…Any way, how does it feel, Roy?"

Roy held the hilt and raised it up in the air. "It's great! Not to heavy, and not to light. It's perfect."

"Try taking a few swings with it."

The red-head gladly obeyed as he made a few horizontal swipes then a vertical slash. He held it in front of his face then looked back at Orca, who held an approving smile. "Take good care of that sword, Roy."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Orca, sir! I most defiantly will!"

"Roy!!"

The two turned to see Owyn running towards them. He was waving his arm in the air. He slowed to a jog and stopped when he was in front of them. "Grandma's waiting for you. She said Mrs. Kari didn't get to see what you looked like in that outfit…" Owyn lowered his eyes then raised them to observe his older brother's clothing. He grimaced, "I think it looks to warm for this weather, but…" He trailed off with a kind of pained look. Roy's shoulders drooped.

"Thanks…Oh, I don't want to go!"

Orca laughed whole-heartedly at his complain. "Be brave, Roy!"

"You try to be brave being surrounded by al the women in the village telling you how cute you look!" The three laughed and began to walk down the mountain's path. Suddenly, a loud screeching sound filled the air and the trio spun around and gazed to where the sound was coming from. What they saw blew their minds.

"What _is_ that?!" Owyn pointed into the sky, "It looks like a giant bird!"

Roy squinted to get a better view as he looked the way Owyn pointed. "Look!" he gasped, "There's something in its claws!

Owyn grasped and shook Roy's arm. "Roy! Get the telescope out!"

"Oh, right!" Roy took the telescope from the pocket in his sash and looked through it at the bird's claws. There's a boy in its claws!"

Orca put a rough hand on his shoulder and jerked him to the right, "Look over at the ship, boy!" Roy directed the telescope to a large ship that was following the giant bird thing. He glanced at the sails. "It's a pirate ship!"

He watched as he saw the people on board the ship load a cannon ball into a launcher and fire it at the monster bird. "They're shooting at it!" Roy followed the ball of rock as it sailed through the air. He gasped when it found its target and the bird squawked in pain. "They hit it! They hit the thing!"

"Roy, look!" He moved the telescope down and was now watching as the boy that was in the bird's clutches plummet to the ground "He's falling into the forest!!" Owyn cried with a death grip on the teen's arm. He looked up at his brother, "We have to do something, Roy! We have to save him!"

Roy's heart was beating fast and he was breathing heavily. He sharply glanced at Orca, who gave him a curt nod. Roy smirked and ran to the bridge that leads to the forest, his sword out and the wind whipping around him.

"Big Brother, wait for me!" Owyn began to chase after him when Orca held him back. "No, Owyn. Stay with me."

"But-"

"If Roy wants to prove he's a man now, he must do this alone." The two watched as Roy disappeared into the forest.

--

The red clad teen cut his way through the thick grass and brush into the heart of the forest. "Now…where did that boy land?...He could be anywhere in here!" he groaned and continued his search.

After a few more minuets of cutting and searching, he stopped when he heard something move in the brush behind him. Roy turned around and walked quietly towards the noise then sighed happily in relief when he saw the boy hanging off a branch in one of the many trees.

'There he is!' he thought to himself, 'the tree caught him; what amazing luck he has!' Roy began to jog towards the other male when he heard and saw something slice through the air next to his ear. He swiveled around and jumped back in surprise. Three big, ugly, pig-like things walked awkwardly towards him. Hey snarled and grunted something and began tot run up to Roy with machete-like weapons in their hands.

Roy dodged their swings and cursed. "Damnit! What the hell are these things?!" He blocked another swipe with his sword then stabbed the closest of the pig things with his sword. It yelled and doubled over, clutching its stomach. Not two seconds after it made a jerking move and collapsed to the ground and shriveled away to nothing. The other two paused their attacks and looked at each other. They looked back at Roy then screeched loudly and continued their attacks with more vigor.

Roy huffed as he ducked down from a swing and blocked one. "Goddamnit! Get," he swung at them, "…off…" he stabbed one, "…this," he blocked another attack, "...ISLAND!!" Roy sliced the last one's neck and it repeated its comrades'' actions and disappeared. The teen stood in place, panting, and staring at the spot where the last monster died. His head had a million questions dancing around, gut he pushed them aside and ran back towards the boy in the tree. When he was a few feet away he heard the sharp snap of a breaking branch. His eyes widened as he picked up his pase. "Shit! That boy!"

When he saw the blue haired boy he was lying on the ground. Roy crouched next to him and checked to see that he was not harmed. While checking his pulse Roy heard him groan and shift a little. Sapphire eyes revealed themselves to Roy as the blunette sat up. He winced and rubbed his forehead, not noticing Roy.

"Ughh…My head," he moaned then moved his gaze to his surroundings. "Where am I?" When his eyes landed on Roy they stared at each other for a few seconds then he glanced at Roy's outfit. He smirked and looked back at the red head's face.

"Wow…What's with the get-up? Are you playing dress up or something?" Roy cocked his head to the side "What?"

The bluenette crossed his arms and chuckled. "Oh, I get it…You're trying to be a warrior. Aww, that's cute, kid."

Roy jumped up and balled his hand into a fist. "Hey, wait a minuet! I didn't pick these out!" A slight blush found its way on his cheeks when he noticed the guy wasn't even paying attention.

"So, where am I anyway?"

Roy was about to answer when a woman with long light blue hair burst in front of him. She grabbed the man's hands and buried her head them. "Oh, Captain Marth, sir! Thank goodness you're safe! I was so worried when I saw that mean bird drop you on this summit!" She was bawling he green eyes out.

Marth blanched. He gazed up into the forest's canopy and frowned, "Summit? That bird dropped me on a mountain?" He pried his hands loose and crossed them again with a huff. "Well, that wasn't very nice of it…"

The girl looked at Marth. "Sir?" The young captain stood and dusted off his pants. He turned to where the female came from and began to walk off. "Come on! Let's go get that bird!"

"But- Captain Marth, sir…What about the boy?" she motioned towards Roy, who was watching the two in a confused silence.

Marth glanced back at the two with an annoyed expression. "Forget about him! Come on, Sheeda!" Roy and Sheeda looked at each other then followed the blue hair man.

"Yes sir, Captain!"

"Hey, don't forget me!"

The trio exited the forest and headed towards the bridge, only to be stopped by the loud screeching of the monster bird, which was flying towards them.

"There…there it is…" Marth muttered softly.

Sheeda jumped forward and pointed at the bird. "He's coming in fast! Look at the size of 'em, sir! Where did this thing come from?!"

"Big Brother!"

Roy turned and watched in horror as his little brother was running across the bridge towards them. "Owyn?" He saw out of the corner of his eyes that the bird had changed its course and was flying after Owyn. "**Owyn, look out!!**"

The young boy froze when he heard the flapping and screeching the bird made as he swooped down onto him. "**OWYN!!**"

The boy struggled in the bird's grip on him. He yelled as loud as he could as the stuck out his free arm. "Big Brother!! Helllp!!"

The three watched as the giant bird flew off with the little bot. Roy sprang into action as he did the first thing that came to mind. He bolted towards the side of the cliff in the direction of the bird. "Hold on, Owyn!! I'm coming!" He was about to runoff the side when he felt two strong arms tackle his to the ground. Marth had pinned the flailing boy down with his hands and knees. "Are you crazy?! He's gone!!" Roy continued to thrash around underneath Marth's larger body, and then he suddenly stopped and went ridged. He looked up into the sky.

"Owyn…"

--

"What?!"

Roy stared at the enraged captain with a blank expression on his features. "You heard me. Take me with you."

Marth stomped over to Roy, fists balled up on his hips and leaning over him. "Do you have any idea what you're asking for?! We're pirates, ya know? The terror of the seas! What does an island boy like you know anything about sailing anyway?" Marth moved to cross his arms. "If you think I'll take you, you've got it all wrong! You'd just get in my way! And besides, your brother going missing has nothing to do with us, so-"

"And how do you figure that?"

The two males turned their attention to the owner of the voice that cut Marth off. Dirty blond hair, silver eyes, and brown wings protruding for his back, he stood across from the two with a small frown. "If you pirates hadn't come tot his island in the first place, that poor little boy would have never been taken."

Sheeda, who had been standing quietly at Marth's side, flared up and jumped forward. "Hey, hey, hey, buddy! What do ya think you're doing butting into Captain Marth's conver-"

"What are you trying to say, bird-boy?" Marth ignored Sheeda and questioned, the mentioned girl retreating behind him and calmed down.

The winged boy sighed. "Ok, first, my name's not 'bird-boy'; it's Janaff. Second, it's true, is it not?" The blunette gave him a curious look, so he continued. "I deliver letters across the sea, so, naturally, I hear many things. Recently, many young boys with blue eyes have been going missing. The monster that kidnapped both you and Roy's brother resides in the Forsaken Fortress…"

The captain's eyes widened slightly at the boy's words. He stayed silent for a while, then mumbled, "The Forsaken Fortress…That place?!"

Janaff smirked a little and ruffled his wings. "Under the circumstances, I don't think it's unreasonable to give Roy some help, would it?"

Marth frowned a little and glared at Janaff. "Hmph! I don't need you to tell me that, bird-boy!" He glanced at Roy out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. "Listen, if we're going to take you the Forsaken Fortress it'll be dangerous...All you have is that teeny sword, so before we can even consider taking you with us, you need to find something to protect yourself with. This island should have _something _that could be used as a shield of some sort, right?"

Roy's expression lightened up a little as he turned to run to his house. "No problem! I've got just the thing to use!" And with that, he bolted up the beach.

--

So...yeah, if you want to see character art, go to my deviantart account, rarth-lover

And...If you see any mistakes, please tell me! Read and Review, too, please.


End file.
